primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The Discovery of Death (NW Episode 2.9)
Note: This wiki is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. The Discovery of Death it is the ninth episode of the second series of Primeval:New World.It is notable for uncovering the team greatest fear although Toby would discover it,she would not be mentioned or referenced again until the series final. Synopsis The team head to some flats,While Toby tries to help Evan find Brooke but uncovered the team greatest fear. Plot At an apartment in Eastern Vancouver an anomaly opens an Ornitholesties comes through and attacks a man that comes into his apartment but drops a file that falls out of his hand as well as a bag. At Cross Photonics Toby agrees to help Evan tracks the Email suddenly the detector goes of,Leeds arrives to help Evan and Dylan at the incursion. Toby tries to upload the Email to a tracing software but is unsure it will work. At the apartment the team arrive where Dylan finds the finds the folder and reads it but before she can get onto the important part the Ornitholesties attacks them and Dylan drops the file and it hits a shelf and then falls into the anomaly. At Cross Photonics,Toby successfully manages to trace the email but before she can discover the location she hits a firewall and has to answer a question in which only Evan would know. At the incursion Evan fires a shot but it deflects and hits Leeds,then the Ornitholesties runs away further into the estate causing Evan to get his creature tracking device out as Dylan tends to Leeds. Evan then gets a call from Toby who informs him of her problem and Evan tells her the answer and she enters it and discovers the address. Later backup arrives,Dylan then realises that the file went through the anomaly and goes through without telling anyone. Elsewhere Toby takes a Cross Photonics vehicle (That has the Stygimoloch in it) to a hut in the woods and goes inside and sees Brooke but before she can talk to him the Wise Woman appears and stuns her with an electric prod and takes Brooke away. Through the Anomaly Dylan obtains the file and is then left running for her life when a pack of Ornitholesties chase her but she manages to get through the anomaly which is then locked. Dylan then shows the team the file which shows the owner is a in league with the wise woman and they then go downstairs and discover two more Ornitholesties,one is quickly knocked unconscious by Dylan but before they can do the other one a truck pulls up and two men knock the creature out and take it with them. At the hut Toby wakes up and calls Evan who decides to meet up with her.Later as they go to meet her at the hut the see the Stygimoloch and it runs wild,as Toby goes to check on it she realises it's not there and assumes the Wise Woman must have let it free,meanwhile Evan stops the car,gets out and gives chase and manages to stun it unconscious and he loads it up and takes it back. Late one once he is in the hut he looks and sees various pieces of electronic technology,bits and paper and various other things and order it to the taken back to Cross Photonics. An hour later Dylan enters the tank and tells then that Leeds is in hospital and will get better soon,as Toby prepares to examine the stuff the team found Dylan gets a call and is informed by Detective Harlow that there has been and incursion at Vancouver hospital,Evan gives Toby strict instructions to examine the stuff,he and Dylan then leaves and phone Mac and Sam to meet them there. Later as Toby is investigating a piece of technology it projects a weird oval object and realises it's the team greatest fear.So she decides to contact Connor Temple knocking he is the only person who can help. Elsewhere in Vancouver the Wise Woman pushes Brooke into a room and tells her that she will use her to bring down Evan and his team and there greatest fear will destroy then and that even Connor Temple can not stop them. Characters Main *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Toby Nance *Ken Leeds Guest *The Wise Woman *Brooke Cross *Detective Harlow (Voice Only) Creatures *Ornitholesties *Stygimoloch Setting *Cross Photonics (The Tank) *Flats *Hut Trivia *A scene which was deleted due to time limits had Natalie and her fatal babes appear and give Toby permission to enter the lodge. *This story leads directly into the following story. Gallery Houses.jpg|The house in which the incursion is in Poster9.jpg|The poster for the episode Ime.jpg|An Ornitholestes attacks in the flat Iode.jpg|Dylan attacked in the Jurassic Ilage.jpg|The Lodge Ifearage.jpg|Toby discovers the teams greatest fear Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes